Traveling In Agrabah new
by YuGiOh-Fangirl717
Summary: Hey hey Bells here for the story and I'm rewriting the whole dam thing lol
1. Chapter 1

Hey hey hey I am fixing up Traveling In Agrabah and changing Pamela to Bell and fixing it to be less like the orginal movie! Plus all the spelling and punctation errors. Hope you enjoy The New Traveling In Agrabah!

"Taia wakeup!" Screamed Bell. "You will not believe where we are!". "What owwww my head." I say. Then look up and stare in complete shock. "We are in Agrabah!" I joyfully say. "Look it's Aladdin." Bell says. Then he walks over to us. "Hi are you two okay?" Aladdin asks us. "Yeah were fine." Bell says. "Where did you come from I've never seen clothes like those before." He says. As he looked at us. I was still wearing my blue tee with a magical lamp on it with my black jeggings and my blue sneakers. Then I look at bell who's wearing a cute green dress with black leggings down to her ankles with brown boots. "Were from a another city we were riding with our "friends" and they pushed us off the horse and rode away laughing." Bell says. Man she is good at making up storys on the spot. "What are your girls names" Aladdin asks. "Taia and Bell." I say. "Oh and do you guys have anywhere to stay?" He asks us kindly. "Well no I can't say we do." I say. "You can come live with me hope you like monkeys. He says. "You have a pet monkey?" I ask knowing already the answer. "Yeah his name is Abu." Aladdin says. "We love animals." Bell says cheerfully. "Well come on girls let's get going." Aladdin tells us.

We have been with Aladdin for about three years I just turned 16 and Bell just turned 23. "I'm getting really worried about Al he's been gone for quite a while." Bell worrys. "He's fine you know Al he's ducking the guards." I say. "You two miss me?" He asks. "No not really." Bell says. "Well then Bell doesn't get any bread." Al teases. "Okay okay I missed you can I have my bread now?" She asks. "Fine." Says Al. Then breaks up the bread into four pieces one for everyone. "Okay all eat up." He says. Right when we were about to take a bite we saw two little kids rummaging through the trash for a meal. With mutal understanding we all walk up to the kids and give them our bread all but Anu who was being gready as always. "Abu!" I snapped. Then he grunted and handed the bread to the kids. "Al where did you go?" I ask. "I hate this part of the movie!" Bell whispers to me. "Me too." I whisper back. As we walk out of the allyway we where standing in we se two little kids run in front of Prince Achmed's horse. "Get out of my way you filthy brats!" He screams. Then as he was about to whip then Al ran over and caught the whip. "Hey if were as rich as you i could afford some manners." Al dissed. "All teach you manners!" He yells. Then throws Al into a puddle of mud. Everyone started laughing. "Hey Girls and Abu it's not everyday you see a horse with two rear ends." He diss. I laugh and Bell just nods her head in agreement. "You are all worthless streetrats you were born streetrats you'll die streetrats and only you fleas will mourn you!" He screams. We all run to the gate but it shuts before we had a chance to do anything. "Al don't listen to him were not worthless and we don't have fleas!" Bell says. As we walk home Al says. "Some days guys were gonna live in a palace and not have any problems at all.". He didn't know just how right he was.

Hope you all enjoyed Chapter one of the new Traveling In Agrabah please R&R and more will be on it's way bye for now! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2 Oh no love crap

Bell: I want genie!

Taia: My story my rules don't make me make you marry Jafar!

Bell: Fine!

Taia: You can have genies brother okay!

Genie: Hey

Taia: Genie tell them the disclamier!

Genie: Taia and Bell don't own Aladdin or anything don't sue Them.

Bell:He's so hot

Genie: What?

Taia: Nothing on with the story!

"Okay Abu grab the melon!" Al says. "Well then Taia I think the movie is starting!" Bell whispered to me. "so do I!" I exclaimed. "Wow!" says Al as he looks over at Jasmine. "Okay It started!" I say. "I get to see Genie soon!" I whisper. "I get to finally kick Jafar's butt!" Bell whispered. "Wait where did Al go?" I ask. "Oh shiz look the guards!" Bell says. "Al!" I screamed. "There thay are!" Screamed a guard. Next thing I knew I was in the palace dungeon. "The the hell happened!" Bell asks. "She was the princesses I'm such a fool!" Al exclaimed. "Your only a fool if you give up boy!" Jafar said. "who are you?" Al asks. "Bell we can not lose Al again!" I say. "Are you scared you won't meet Genie?" Bell ask. "No well yes." I say. "come on were going to a cave." Al says. after a 30 minute Walk in like a sandstorm we finally arrive at the damn cave. we walk inside and I see carpet. "Taia I have to tell you something." Bell says "Yeah?" I ask. "I like Genie too." She says. "Like a friend right?" I ask worried. "No like like him!" She says. "But Bell So do I." I say "Well What are we gonna do?" bell asks. "Um well Look Al a flying carpet!" I say avoiding the conversation. I was to excited to see Genie to care about keeping the story intact. "Wow I wonder if it knows where the lamp is?" he asks. Then carpet goes flying! "I think he knows where it is!" Al says. "No shiz sherlock!" Bell whispers "Taia what the hell don't change the story line!" she yells at me "Abu!" I scream. "Infedels you have touched the forbidden treasure now you will never see the light of day!" The cave roars. "Oh shiz run!" I scream. "Owwww!" I scream as a stone fell on my head. I kept running. "Help please!" I scream. Then I pass out.

I wake up and Al was awake looking at Genie's lamp I knew what I had to do. "Al let me for a minute." I say. "Okay." He says. Then I rub the lamp anf smoke and fireworks popped out! "Taia Why?" Bell looked hurt. "I'm sorry bell." I say "OOOOOOOY ten thousand years can give you such a crick in the neck." Genie screams. "Well now which one of you is my new master?" Genie asks. We all looked confused. "Whoever rubbed the lamp is my new master!" He cheers. Everyone points at me. "Well hi there i'm Genie." He says. "I-I'm Taia." I mange to choke out. "Well you get three wishes!" He tells me. "Yeah prove it I bet you can't get us out of this cave!" Al says. "Okay fine watch!" He says. We all climb on and I scream I hate heights! Then I grabbed the first soild things I could reach and guess what it was Genie. "You okay Taia?" Genie asks me. "Yeah I just hate heights I'm sorry." I say and start to let go. "Your fine you can lean on me if you want I wont let you fall." He says kindly. I snuggle up to him and he stiffins with suprise and relaxs and before I fall asleep he puts his arm on my back. "Thanks Genie." I say. "Your fine." He tells me. Then I pass out. "Allah she's beautiful." Genie says. "Genie?" Bell asks. "Yeah?" He says "Do you have a crush on Taia?" Bell asks. "Yes but don't tell her." Genie says. "I wont." Bell says.

OMG Awesomeness R&R please hope you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3 wow this chapter is 1151 words

**Bell: But I want Genie!**

**Taia: Bell don't worry read you'll find out I had something up my sleeve.**

**Bell: Okay fine**

**Genie: Hey hey hey girls!**

**Taia: Genie you know the drill so shoot!**

**Genie: Disclaimer Taia and Bell do not own Aladdin Me or anyone else from the movie they are all registered trademarks of Disney© please don't sue them.**

**Taia: Man he's so dreamy.**

**Genie: What Tay?**

**Taia: Ummm n-nothing let's get started!**

**At The Oasis**

"Taia wake up." Genie says to me. I sit up and yawn then see Bell glare at me. "Thank you for using magic carpet for all your travel needs don't stand till the rug has come to a complete stop thank you good bye now good bye!" Said Genie dressed as a flight attendiant. "Woah what's that?" Bell asks. She goes over to the oasis and pulls out a gold lamp just like genie's. Then she says hey maybe there's another Genie inside." She rubs the lamp and smoke comes out and another genie that looked just like Genie popped out. "Genie is that you?" The genie asks. "Djinn?" Genie looks. "Hey this is my twin brother Djinn!" Genie says. "I-I'm B-Bell." Bell says flustered. "I'm Djinn nice to meet you mistress." He says fancy like. "Taia can you come here for a sec?" She asks. "Yeah sure be right back Genie!" I say. "Um I think I just found my soul mate!" says Bell. "You like Djinn!" I say. "Yes." She says. "So... your not mad at me anymore?" I ask. "I'm not mad anymore I don't hold grudges for long anyway." She says.

**With Genie and Djinn**

"Brother is Bell my mistress?" Djinn asks. "Yep!" Genie says. "By allah she's amazing." Djinn said. "Genie I call dibs on Bell!" Djinn said. "She's all yours." Genie says looking at Taia. "Bro who's your master?" Djinn asks. "T-Taia." He blushes. "Oh my Bro's got a crush on his mistress she pretty too!" Djinn says. "So do you Djinn." Genie states. "True." Djinn admits. "So now what?" Djinn asks. "We just wait for them to be done talking.

**Everyone**

"Hey were back sorry for that." Bell says smiling. "So let's all make some magic!" Djinn and Genie said togther. "How about it what do you want most?" Genie asks me. "I'm not really sure." I say. "I know what i'd wish for to become a prince so I could see Jasmine allah she's so so..." He says trying to think of the perfect word. "Pretty?" Djinn guessed as he looks over at Bell. "Beautfuil she's got these eyes and her hair and that smile wow!" Aladdin says and blushes. "Okay Genie what would you wish for?" I ask. "Djinn same question what about you?" Bell asks. "Well we both want the same thing." Genie states. "What?" I ask. "Freedom." Djinn sighs. "Your prisoners?" Al asks still confused. "It's all part and parshal to the whole genie gig." Genie says. "Phenomenal cosmic powers!" Djinn boomed. "Itty bitty living space." Genie says as he and Djinn squeazed into their lamps. "Oh that's terrible guys." I say tearing up. Then me and bell run over and I give Genie a hug and Bell gives Djinn a hug. "Okay you know what we are gonna do us both are gonna set you free we will use our first two wishes and our last ones to set you both free!" Bell says. Then I nod my head in agreement. "Okay here's hoping!" They say and shake our hands. "Okay first things first I wish Al to become a prince and us to be princess!" I say. "Taia you would do that for me?" Al asks. "Yeah you took us in when we had no home it's the least I can do is give you my first wish." I say. "I'm saving my wish." Bell says. "Okay let's get you dolled up i'll take care of Al and Tea you take care of Bea!" Genie tells Djinn. "Okay you got it." Djinn says. "Okay Al your up first." Genie says and zaps hi into his prince Ali clothes. "Okay Tay Tay your turn." Genie tells me. I blush. "I've got it!" He screams and zaps me into the hottest thing i've ever worn. It was a blue belly shirt with sheer see through flowing sleeves that were black they went down to my wrists, with blue pants and a black lining around them and a black sheer skirt around my waist, with blue jasmine shoes and a black jasmine headband. "Genie ha ha ha very funny now stop with the funny mirrors and show me my refection. Genie grinned more. "Tay that is your real refection." Genie says."Woah I did not see that comming." I say. "Wow Bell looking good!" I say. She was wearing a green sleeveless belly shirt with gold lining around the bottom and green pants with a gold lining and green flats with a gold tiara. "Wow Tay holy crap you look like a millon bucks." Bell tells me. "So do you bell. "Okay we need a mode of transportation now any ideas?" Genie asks us. "A elephant!" I exclaim. "Yeah Tay great idea!" Says Bell. "Okay elephant it is come here monkey boy!" Genie says and zaps him into a elephant. "Talk about your trunk space check this action out!" Genie says. I giggle. Then Genie winks at me. "Okay They got the outfits they got the elephant but were not through yet hold onto your tiara's and turban's kids were gonna make you all stars" Djinn says. "While Djinn took a break I went to ask him a huge question. "Djinn can I ask you somthing?" I say. "Sure Taia." Djinn says. "Do you like Bell like I mean LIKE Bell?" I ask him. "Yes I do but please don't tell her!" He pleads. "I won't don't worry!" I say. "Now what?" I think to myself I can't break my promise to Djinn but i have got to tell Bell!" I think. "Wait let's just see how this is gonna play out." I think and suddenly Genie appears next to me. "Hiya Tay!" He says. "Hi Genie." I blush. "Ready to get going?" He asks me. "Yeah but wait were not f-flying are we?" I ask scared. "No Tay don't worry were riding Abu the elephant." He tells me kindly. "Okay thank goodness." I say. "We hop on Abu and head to Agrabah.

wow chapter 3 was really good and fun to right Djinn means Genie in Arabic I believe don't quite remember oh well R&R and hope you enjoyed it!

Bell: Okay Tay I have Djinn

Taia: Okay you don't have to marry Jafar!

Bell: Thank heavens

Taia: Hahaha

Genie: Bye and Don't forget to Read and Review.

Djinn: Yeah we need the support

Taia: Thanks you two.

Bell: Thanks.

All: BYEEEEEEEEEE!


	4. Chapter 4 this is LONG

"I am sitting on Abu." I say. Genie giggled. "Let me guess it sounds odd?" He says. "Yeah It really does." I say. "Aladdin were live i 2." Genie says looking like freddie from Icarly. "Djinn where are you?" Bell asks. "Right here madam." He says. Okay here comes singing. But to my suprise there was none then all of a sudden Genie pull me out of my chair and gave me lryics. "M-me sing?" I ask. "Yeah go on." He sweetly says. "Okay." I say. I toss the lryics and wait for my que. "Hey clear the way in the ol' bazzar hey you let us through it's a bright new star oh come be the first onyour block to meat his eye." I sang. "Make way here he comes ring bells bang a drum are you gonna love this guy!" Genie sang. "Prince Ali fabulous he Ali Abawa genuflecit show so respect down on one knee." Genie and I sang. "Prince Ali hansome as he Ali abawa that visec how can I speak weak at the knee!" I sang. "Well get on out in that square ajgust your veil and perepare to qauck and gravel and stare at prince Ali!"I sang. Then fall back into Genie's arms. He looks at me and blush and look as red as apple. "Make way for prince Ali"We ended. As we barged into the castle. "Speliended absolutely marvoluis!" The Sultan exclaimed. "Are these two your sisters?" Asked The sultan. "Yes this is Taia and Bell." Aladdin said. "Not to act disrespectful but do you happen to have a garden I could go out and sit for a while?" I ask. "Yes dear right around the corner." The Sultan says. "Thanks Sir." I say then curtsy. I walk to the garden and acdently nug genie's lamp causing him to appear. I start crying not noticing Genie was right there. "Taia what's wrong?" Genie asks me. Then starts rubbing my shoulders. "Genie I didn't see you there sorry." I say. "You okay Taia?" He asks me conserned. "Yeah I'm fine." I say lying through my teeth. "So how's lover boy?" I ask changing the subject. "I'm not sure." He says. "Be right back and I'll check." He says. "NO Genie don't leave me!" I scream trying to hold it in. I start bawling again. "Taia what's the matter?" He asks with a kind but firm tone. "My Mom left me all alone at the age of 7 and I almost got r-rapedd." I say bawling. "Taia are you scared of being alone?" He asks. I nod my head. "Taia I'm sorry I had no idea." He said looking really mad at himself. Does this mean he cares about me? "Genie it's not your fault, you didn't know." I say. Then give him a hug. Then Bell walked out making her first wish. "Djinn I wish I had some art suplies." She says. "Your wish is my comand Mistress." Djinn says. "She hates me I fucked everything up!" Al said. "Genie go help him up there I have Bell here It's okay just please come down when your done." I say. Then did the most bravest thing ever kissed him on the cheek. "O-okay I umm Promise." He mumbles. Then flies up to Al. "Just then I got smacked in the head and blacked out.

I wake up tied to a boiling ball thing getting thrown into the river. I reach for the lamp hidden in my pants pocket and rub it right as I pass out. "Never fails get into the bath and there's a rub at the lamp hello?" Genie asks. "Tay Bell Al I can't help you unless you make a wish you have to say Genie I want you to save our lives come on Tay!" He screams "I take that as a yes." He says Then turns into a sub and pulls us back to shore. I cough up water. "Taia don't you scare me like that!" He exclaims. "Thanks Genie." I choke out. "You know I'm growing quite found of you." He says. Then he pushes the hair out of my eyes. "I'm growing found of you too Genie." I say. Then kiss him on the lips. He freezes then kisses back wow I can't believe it this is amazing. "Djinn help me." Bell exclaimed. Then Djinn pops out and pats her on the back. Then there eyes meet and Djinn kisses her. Bell freezes amd kisses back. Jeez Genie love fest or somthing?" Al asks. "Al you live! come on let's get you all back to the palace." Genie says. Then looks at me smiling. "Thank's for saving me." I say. We head back to our room and Al and Bell go off to find The Sultan I can't swim so I was in a shock kinda. "Bell leaves Djinn lamp on her bed and I rub Genie's lamp. "Genie we need to talk I don't want you leaving I'll be sad." I say. "I really wanna free you but I'm scared you won't stay with us." I say trying to hide my love. "Tay I won't leave you guys I promise to stick by your side even when I am free." He says. "Okay Genie I wish you free." I say. Then his shackles come off and his lamp turns a copper brown. "Thanks Tay I promise to never leave your side." Genie says. Then he kisses me. "That was for eariler." He says. "Taia come on where are you?" Al calls. "Come on Genie." I say. I totally space about Djinn. Then Jasmine says "You must be Taia?" . "Yep Al and I are getting married!" She says. "Congrats!" I say. "Well come on your going to be there too." She says. "Where?" I ask. "Up on the balcony." She says and pushes me out there. Then the clouds start turn gray. "Oh no Djinn!" I say. "Ahhhhh heights!" I exclaim. Then almost fall off the baclony when Genie Grabs me and pulls me close. "T-Thanks Genie." I say bawling. "Your okay breathe." He tells me. Then push my head up and kiss him. He blushed. "Tay you left Djinn alone!" She exclaimed. "It was your. fault you shouldn't have left him with a girl who has a bad case of ADHD!" I say. "Oh princess there someone I'm dying to introdoce you to!" Jafar says. "Jafar get your hands off of her!" Al screams. "Oh Aladdin." Jafar says. Then Zaps him with his snake staff. Then he transforms back into Aladdin and zaps me back into my Jeans and Genie Tee shirt and Bell back into her rainbow dash tee and jeans. "Ohh shit." I say out loud. Then Genie looks down at my shirt. "What does your shirt say?" Genie asks me. "Umm a F-friend like um a me." I studder. "Your from the future times arn't you?" He whispers to me. "Yes but don't anyone." I say. "I won't." He says. "An um why does your shirt have a picture of um m-me on it?" He asks. "Well I really um li-Aladdin!" I scream. "Good bye prince Abooboo." Jafar Laughs. "Djinn please." Bell wails. "Sorry I've got a new master." Djinn says sulking. Then Jafar leads us into his lair and starts boasting about how amazing he thinks he is. "Genie!" I cry. "I'm right here don't worry." He says. "Great so you hate me as well?" Djinn asks Bell. "No I could never hate you!" Bell says. "Really?" He asks. "Yeah." Bell says. "Jasmine with you as my queen." Jafar says. "Never!" Jazzy screams. Then splashes a glass of wine in his face. "I'l teach you some. respect no wait Djinn I have decided to make my final wish I wish for princess Jasmine to fall despertaly in love with me." Jafar says. "Uh master there are a few provio-" Djinn was cut off. "Don't talk back to me you big blue lot!" Jafar screamed. "Jafar I never relized how increadly handsome you are." Jasmine says. "That's better." Jafar says. "Look it's Al! says Genie. "Shhhh!" I say. Then before Genie could say anything I kissed him.

Taia: holy crap gotta stop writing

Bell: Holy shit Tay

Genie: Taia are you in love with me?

Taia: ummmmmm ummmmm

Bell: Hope you enjoyed chapter lik lol al in one

Djinn: Please R&R

Taia: Bye

Jessica: Hey hey

Taia: Jessy!

Bell: Whos that?

Taia: It's XxRebelWriterxX!

Jessica: Can i stay for the end of the story?

Taia: Uh yeah!

Genie: Okay see you all tommrow.

Djinn: Taia and Bell do not own us blah blah I hate disclamiers


	5. Chapter 5 the end?

**Taia: The final chapter **

**Bell: Duh duh DUHHHH**

**Genie: Hahaha**

**Djinn: I hate Jafar**

**Jess: Disclamier time**

**Genie: Taia and Bell does not own Aladdin or me they only own Djinn and themselfs the rest is copyright of Disney© don't sue them!**

**Taia: I hate disclamiers!**

**Bell: Let's get going!**

**Djinn: Yay!**

"Al little buddy?" Screamed Genie. Instead of Genie zipering his lips when Al shushed him he just kept going on and on. Darn disney they really want me to marry Genie I have no problems with that. "Genie shh." Al tryed again. "Al your alive!" Genie rant. I did the only thing that shuts him up. I kissed him on the lips yet again. "He blushed and went silent. "Go Al I'm gonna keep look out." I say. "Taia I need to tell you something." Genie says. Oh god he's gonna ask me if i like him I'll say yes and he'll say he's not interested. "Yeah?" I say. "I love you!" Genie says. "Wait what?" I ask. Did he actully just say that? "I love you Taia." He says. "I-I love you too." I say. Then kiss him. "Really I thought you just being nice." He grinned. "No I love you." I say tearing up. Then he kissed me. Wow it was amazing magical sweet and loving all at the same time. "Okay we can deal with our relationship after we help Al and Bell and Djinn." I say. "You how many times do I have to kill you boy?" Jafar asks. "B-Bell I um well I-I-" Djinn studdered when Bell cut him off with a kiss. "I love you Djinn." Bell says. "I will wish you free right when this mess is over!" Bell says. "I got it!" I scream running for the lamp. "No way street mouse you need to watch yourself or you might just get trapped." He says. Then zaps me into a glass case. "Uggggggh I hate confinded spaces." I say. "Genie!" I scream. "Taia you okay?" Genie asks me. "Yeah just get me otta here!" I say. Then he zaps me out and bell starts tricking Jafar like Aladdin should have been. I see Al trapped in the hour glass with Jasmine. "Djinn gave you your power he can take it away!" Bell says. "Bell honey why are you bringing me into this?" He asks meekly. "Face it Jafar your still just second best!" Bell teased. "Your right his power does exceed my own, but not for long." Jafar says. "The girls crazy a little punch drunk one to many kisses from the me." Djinn says. "Slave I wish to be an all powerful genie!" Jafar screamed. "Your wish is my command,wait to go Bell." Djinn says. He zaps him and bell goes over and breaks the hour glass. "Not so fast Jafar arn't you forgetting something." Bell says. "You wanted to be a genie you got it." Al says. Then cuff latch onto Jafar wrists. "And everthing that goes with it, phenomenal cosmic powers." Aladdin starts. Then Jafars starts getting sucked into the lamp. "Itty bitty living space." I finish.

"Bell sweetie your so smart!" Djinn says. "This isnt fair I love you." Jasmine says. "Wait woah woah I still have two wishes left!" Bell says. "Aladdin I wish you were a prince again." Bell says. "Then Djinn I wish you free!". All became a prince and Djinn was free. "Genie I'm going to miss you while your away." I whisper to him. Then tears start falling from my eyes. "Miss me I'm not leaving my dream was to travel the world but I have my whole world right in front of me." He says looking at me. I start crying. "Genie your so sweet." I say. I jump into his arms and give him a kiss. "Bell I love you." Djinn says. "Djinn I love you." Bell says and they kiss. "Awwwww a big happy family." Says Jasmine. "Okay room arrangment time!" Jasmine said. "Me and Ali will share a room and Bell and Djinn will as well as Taia and Genie." Jasmine says. "Everyone okay with that?" Jasmine asks. "Yes!" Everyone says. "Okay I need sleep." I say. "Genie can you zap me my suitcase from home?" I ask. "Yes sweetie." He says. Then zaps my suitcase. "These are what I needed!" I say. Then pull out my Genie pajamas. "Where did you get those?" Al asks. "Ummmm the market place." I say lying. "Genie I'm going to bed." I say. "Wait up!" He yells. "Do those pajamas have me on them?" Genie asks. "Yes." I say. "There so cute!" Genie says. "Thanks." I say. Then I change into my pajamas and climb into bed. "Goodnight Genie I love you." I say. "Goodnight sweetie." Genie says.

**Bell: Awwwwwwww what a wonderful ending**

**Taia: Yeah how awesome.**

**Jessica: Awwww Tay nice job.**

**Genie: Yeah sweetie amazing.**

**Taia: Genie!**

**Djinn: Bell cutie you here?**

**Bell: Hi Djinn.**

**Iago: Ewww mushy**

**Taia: Get back in the lamp.**

**Iago: Don't forget to R&R I'm going now before Taia and her chump boyfriend kills me.**

**Genie: (Zaps Iago)**

**Taia: Thanks Genie! (Kisses him)**

**Jess: Get a room!**

**Taia: Not such a bad idea!**

**Genie: Byeeee**


End file.
